


The Wolf and the Huntress

by VictoryanBladeFair



Series: Sour Wolf is my Spirit Animal [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta OC, Beta OFC, F/M, Humans vs. Werewolves, My First Work in This Fandom, OFC wanted Derek Hale when she was younger, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Original Character, POV Peter Hale, Sassy Peter Hale, Stiles is OC's little brother, Turning into a werewolf, cursing, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryanBladeFair/pseuds/VictoryanBladeFair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Hale moved to another town after he was released from Eichen House, deciding that it would be best for him to get some fresh air. He just wanted some peace... Well, where a Hale goes all Hell gets loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Lake Tanglewood

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a hard time writing since school started and I'm kinda into Peter Hale now, so I took a break from my Avengers fic and started this one! I hope you like it, thought the start it's just a little short.
> 
> Leave a kudo if you like it and comments are very welcome for feedback! If I messed up some parts or there are some errors please, write in the comments so I can fix it (English isn't my native language, so I hope I did good)!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
>  **Attention beuties!** I've created a sideblog on Tumblr dedicated to your questions and updates, so it's easier to communicate (: You can find it here -- > [_VictoryanBladeFair_](http://victoryanbladefair.tumblr.com/)

"Hey Veronica, can I have more coffe?" The usual customer asked from his seat on the counter, with a big smile on his face.

I turned to look at him and smiled back. "You know, Marcus," I grabbed the handle on the coffee pot and walked towards him, "as much as I appreciate you coming here, you shouldn't be drinking so much coffee." I poured the dark liquid in his previously emptied mug and he smirked.

"Well, how else am I going to see you if you won't go out on a date with me?" He joked, but at the same time he really meant it. Though he was older than me just three or four years, I didn't have any interest in dating guys.

It was pretty late that night, but I worked mostly during the night shifts at the cafeteria. The bell at the entrance rung as a man entered the cafeteria, closing the door behind him and I sigh softly, wanting to just close and go home to sleep. But anyways, I turned around to see him walking to a table and sit down, looking around him. There were just the three of us now. 

I didn't recognize him, he must've been an outsider sign I knew mostly everyone in this small town. But what business this stranger had in town, was none of my concern.

I adjusted my apron and walked around the counter, exchanging a quick glance with Marcus and soon stood by the table where the stranger was sitting.

He was probably in his thirties even though he didn't look that old. He had short dark hair and piercing blue eyes, with sculptured features and a smug grin that screamed the high confidence he had.

I tried my best to show a happy face though I knew the bags under my eyes said I felt otherwise. "What can I get you?" His blue orbs locked with my green ones and my heart skipped a beat. Why did it feel like I knew him? I was used to talk to people since working in the cafeteria, but I still prayed that my cheeks didn't heat up.

His eyes fell on the name tag attached to my apron and then again back to mine. "Any suggestions, Veronica?"

My heart beat raised and I didn't know if I was just annoyed by his attitude or by the sensual way he said my name. I hesitated, thinking about what was left in the kitchen. "Eh... How about waffles? But I can't guarantee the quality since I last made them..." I paused looking and my wrist watch, "like three hours ago." I told him bluntly to which he chuckled.

He nodded once. "Then waffles with a cup of coffe."

"Alright..." I turned on my heels and walked past Marcus. I've had almost forgot he was sitting by the counter.

"Hey," Marcus grabbed me lightly by the hem of my apron. "My night shift's now, so anything you need," he whispered to me eyeing the man sitting on the other side of the cafeteria, "give me a call and I'll be here as soon as possible. Ok?"

Marcus knew that I was capable of protecting myself, but since he was the Sheriff it was his duty to keep the townspeople safe. He gave a small tug at the apron and I nodded. "Yes, Sheriff, but you know that I can take care of myself."

I went into the kitchen and didn't get to see the menacing looks that both Marcus and the stranger exchanged, something that threatened to explode in a deadly fight if either of the two wanted. The Sheriff left reluctantly getting in his car, starting it and driving away, even though he wanted to stay, he had other matters to attend to. Also, he knew that I really could take of myself.

I picked up two waffles and placed them on a large plate, throwing on chocolate sprinkles and beside some white cream. I grabbed a tray from a shelf from the kitchen and put the plate on it, with two mugs of coffee, one for him and one for me.

I walked out of the kitchen and served the stranger his waffles and the coffee, sitting down with him.

He raised an eyebrow while pouring some maple syrup all over the waffles, then took his fork and started eating, slowly, enjoying the sweet flavor of the food.

I took a sip of my coffee and kept my eyes for a couple of minutes looking out of the big window onto the dark street, the only lights came from two distant street lamps.

I wasn't really the one to start a conversation, but I felt curious about that man. "So, you know my name, may I know yours?" I couldn't help since my detective skilled seemed to kick in, so I smiled softly.

He put down the fork as he had finished eating and cleaned the corners of his mouth with a napkin, before drinking a sip of his cold coffee. "I'm Peter." The man smirked. "By the way, the waffles..."

"Pfft, don't mention it, I know they were awful." I chuckled brushing of a strand of brown hair off my face.

"I was going to compliment them, but since you're the manager I can tell you the truth. They were pretty good." He stated leaning back in his chair.

"How do you know I'm the manager?" I asked him confused.

"Your eyes, seems like you don't get much sleep which also means you care a lot for this place." He explained his guess and I nodded, though the reasons were others.

"Alright, Peter, it's past my working time so I hope the tip will be high." I said standing up and collecting the mugs and the plate, then taking them on the counter. 

As I walked behind the counter, Peter stood up and took out his wallet, counting the money and then handing me two fifties over the cash register. "One for the service and one for the company."

I took the money without looking at the numbers on both dollars and when I did, my mouth fell open. "This is too much..." I whispered, but as soon as I raised my head to look at him, Peter was gone and I didn't even hear the door bell ring. "Oh, well, I guess I can pay the whole rent now."

 

After cleaning the cafeteria and washing the dirty plates and mugs, I closed the front door and walked down the dark and empty streets of the town, shivering a little when cold air penetrated under my clothes. I though that I should've move to the empty apartment above the cafeteria, to make it less dangerous working during the nightshifts.

Even though the town was small, and I knew almost everyone, there happened to be some mysterious deaths and disappearances of high school teenagers. That is why I kept a small expandable baton in my bag just in case anything happened. I knew it was illegal, but since I became a detective, working part-time for the Sheriff's Lake Tanglewood Department, Marcus agreed with me to use it just in case of real emergency.

I sighed a puff of warm breath and kept walking down the street, knowing that I'd be finally home in three blocks.

I felt like there was something strange, maybe footsteps behind me? I slowed down my pace just to turn my head back and give a quick glance around, but nobody was there. 

After seeing that no one was following me, I relaxed and shook my head lightly, thinking. 'Just relax Veronica, soon you'll be home.'

As my gaze fell to the concrete of the sidewalk, I didn't see the tall figure in front of me. I gasped loudly as my body hit something. "What the..?"

It was him. "Oh, my bad, did I scare you?" He asked me, an unnoticeable grin on his face.

What the fuck was his name..? "Peter? For God's sake, why are you walking alone in the dead of the night?!" I couldn't stop myself from blurting out as my heart skipped a beat from the sudden scare.

He furrowed his brow, this time chuckling. "I could be asking you the same thing!"

"I just closed the cafeteria." I replied annoyed. Damn, he was a really good looking man, but he still looks like a mass murderer out alone in the night. "So, may I know why you're still around, did you get lost?"

He hesitated, at first shaking his head, but then gave a light nod. "I forgot which way I came."

I looked around and tried to do quickly a mental map of the streets. "The hotel is back on the way I came."

"Excuse me, why do you think that I'm staying in a hotel?" He asked surprised. "I live here."

Oh, shame on me. My cheeks heated up and my heart beat beat faster. "Oh... I- I didn't..." He was obviously amused by my embarrassed self. "So, where do you live?"

"Hmm, somewhere in Beiling Park, it's a two story building." Peter explained.

I nodded with a small smile. "That's where I live." We started walking towards Beiling Park, silence surrounding us.

"So... What brings you here?" I asked trying to make some conversations, because my heart took its own fast rhythm and I just wanted to ignore it. "In Lake Tanglewood, I mean."

"It's small compared to where I lived before, so I just wanted to take a break and this seemed a nice place." Peter spoke with casual tone, as if that was just a second reason, but I didn't dig in more. "What about you, have you always lived here?"

That question made me froze for a brief second, thinking about where I was almost eight years ago. "I left home when I was 18 and came here for some fresh air... Well, I never left."

He nodded understanding. "Yeah, that's it." He looked at the two story building across the road, near the park with a playground for kids.

"Ooh, so you're the one that moved in the apartment above mine." I did forget that this morning when I left, I saw some people moving furniture in. 

He laughed lightly. "Great, if I need help with making waffles I'll call you."

I laughed too and took out the keys. "Ok, so, see you around, Peter."

"Yeah, bye." I walked inside the building, him going up the stairs, and I opened the front door to my apartment, going in and closing the wooden door behind me.

The room was dark and I stayed like that for a few moments, till I heard on the story above mine, that he had opened the door and walked inside his apartment. My right hand traveled to the wall next to me and searched for the light switcher and, when I found it, I turned it on.

Horror took me over as all my stuff has been thrown around on the floor, some furniture turned upside down. I stopped breathing for a moment and just listened for something- no, anything to tell me that the responsible for this mess wasn't still here. But of course I couldn't be more wrong.

My back was still turned to the front door and I reached for the baton in my bag, taking it out and with a swift move of my arm towards the ground, the baton expanded. Taking in a deep breath, I started walking through the stuff on the floor and looking around. "Come out," I said, "and don't try to do anything stupid or else, cause I'm not afraid to use this against you."

Nothing. It seemed like an infinity of time had passed, but really it was just a couple of minutes. Suddenly, I heard the sound of glass being shattered and I turned for the kitchen, throwing my bag on the floor and running to catch whoever got inside my apartment.

"Stop!" I yelled, but the figure in black had already jumped out of the window above the sink. 'Do I follow him?' I asked myself and without knowing realizing it, I was already out of the window, running towards the forest behind the playground. I don't know how much I run, but when I lost him, or her, in the depth of the forest, I stopped to catch my breath and searched for my phone in the pockets of the coat.

I dialed the Sheriff's number and waited till he replied. "Hey, Marcus..." I said breathlessly.

 _"Ver, it's almost 3am, what's happening?"_ He asked from the other side sounding worried. _"I'm at yours apartment, your neighbor called after hearing a sudden fuss."_

I looked around, trying to remember which way I came. "Someone broke in at my place and I followed him or her in the woods. Now I seem kinda lost."

I heard him sigh. _"Yeah, it seems they were looking for something."_

"Wait, are you at my place?"

_"The door was opened."_ There was a brief moment of silence. _"Listen, I'll leave two officers here and come to pick you up, just tell me where you are."_

I hesitated. "Uuh, I wish I knew- aaah!"

 

Peter stood by his window, eavesdropping the Sheriff and the officers talking downstairs when he heard my voice coming from the distance, muffled by the trees. Now he knew exactly where I was. His eyes flashed from his normal blue to his werewolf electric blue ones and he was immediately running towards the forest, unnoticed by the people downstairs.


	2. We know each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter runs to the forest looking for Veronica, where he finds out an unexpected truth.
> 
> Peter POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some swearing and description of blood, but hey, it's Teen Wolf and Peter Hale (:
> 
> Here comes chapter 2! I know it's short but meh, that's all I came up with.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

POV Peter Hale

I ran through the trees toward her, afraid that something bad could've happened, but I wasn't sure why I cared so much. My nostrils dilated and I tried to catch her scent, but there were too many; there she was, alongside with a metallic scent... Blood.

I sped up my pace and took off running towards her through the trees, till I felt that she was closer and closer. I found here curled up on dirty ground and leaves, clutching her left arm to her chest. She was barely crying, just lying there trying to endure the pain that shot through her.

"Veronica." I called her, approaching slowly and crouching next to her to pick her up.

"Peter..?" Veronica managed to say with a muffled voice, raising her green eyes to look at me. "You should leave, I think he's still around." She was shaking and sweating, her skin pale.

"Let me see." I asked her and she nodded, moving her arm and I helped her rolling up her sleeve, to which she winced. I didn't want to believe it. The blood that covered her arm came from a bite wound.

I wanted to curse, beat the shit out of the werewolf that bit her. Finally, I just straightened the sleeve and picked her up, holding her tightly to my chest, wishing that she will survive the bite.

"So, does it look bad? You said nothing." She asked me after a couple of minutes walking back to my apartment. I listened to her heartbeat and it had slowed down to a normal pace, though she kept shaking lightly. "Care to tell me what's going on? Why are you even here?!"

"I heard you scream and came to help you." I tried to avoid tell her the truth but of course it didn't work.

"No shit, Peter! Put me down, now." She fought me to get free from my grasp and I had to let her down. She stumbled on her feet and readjusted her posture. Her eyes locked with mine and I saw how serious she was, not scared.

My eyes flashed to her blood stained sleeve and back to her green orbs. "That's a werewolf bite." I said bluntly.

Veronica furrowed her brow in confusion and shook lightly her head, almost to herself than to me. "So, does this mean..? Her voice came out a whisper.

"It mean that if you survive the bite, you will be someone's Beta."

"Oh, sure, IF I survive." She turned around and started walking towards the town. "Great idea to chase a werewolf, Veronica. Of course you had nothing better to do!"

I jogged to her after realizing that she took it in better than I had expected. "Hey, look at the bright side, you're gonna be a werewolf." I joked. 

"Still, if I survive." She kept walking, anger on her face, more for herself than for the whole situation. "What happens now? I become a werewolf and I'm bound to the Alpha that turned me?"

"Wait? How come you know so much about werewolves?" I grabbed her right arm and turned her to face me.

"It's a very long story, it's not exactly that I knew, I had my doubts." She told me the truth, her heart beat non changing. "Like you, you're one."

That surely took me by surprise. "What?" Was all that came out of me.

"I know who you are, Peter. Honestly I'm very surprised you don't remember me."

What did she mean with that? "Am I really supposed to know you or believe what you are saying?"

"You fucktard!" Veronica cursed hitting me hard on the chest. "I went at school with your nephew and you are a dick just as you've always been!"

She looked at me while I was frozen for a moment, processing what she just said. "Veronica? Veronica Stilinski?!"

"Congratulations, Peter Hale! Great, now I'm going back because I'm honestly feeling like shit at the moment." After she said, she turned around to walk towards the town, but instead she passed out and I caught her before she touched the ground.

"Well, this doesn't look good at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo they knew each other back from Beacon Hills and she's a Stilinski?! What a coincidence
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment for or kudos if you liked it :D Also, please write to me if there are some errors so I can fix them

**Author's Note:**

>  **Attention beuties!** I've created a sideblog on Tumblr dedicated to your questions and updates, so it's easier to communicate (: You can find it here -- > [_VictoryanBladeFair_](http://victoryanbladefair.tumblr.com/)


End file.
